A simple love
by Candian Bacon
Summary: Arthur was feeling down as he watched England and France flaunt their love to the other nations. Francis made it better. Crappy summary is crappy. 2p!Countries! Fluff. Short but sweet. Oneshot.


Ale: So...I haven't written a fanfic in a long time. And I apologize, but I probably won't be finishing any of them. But anywho...I've recently gotten sucked into the fandom, Hetalia. And I've grown to love the AU or more commonly known as the 2p's. So I got into finding as many pictures of them as I could. And I stumbled upon this lady named beekwhy, previously known as Uhoh-beek. I found her on Tumblr and I quickly fell in love with her drawings. So here I am. At 230 in the morning...with my writers block suddenly gone. So I did what I do best. Write out what I'm thinking of before it runs away again. All credit to this fanfic goes to the amazing beekwhy and her amazing drawings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia. They belong to their respective owners. I also do not own the (2p!England) and 2p!France, they belong to beekwhy. I do not make any money off this. So please don't try and sue me, I'm just a lonely lady with with a laptop and ticket stubs for the Avengers. I'm broke. I'm not even writing this on Word as I don't own it. This is all on WordPad, so pardon the spelling mistakes and grammer. I'll have my friend Alex proof read this when she wakes up.

Edit: My friend Alex read over this and found that I mostly just had run-on sentence's. How I loath thee...So she helped me fix them.

2p!countries - human names

1p!countries - country names

'Want a cupcake?' - thoughts

"No I do not you bloody wanker!" - speech

Arthur sighed and looked around the meeting room. Ever since his alter-ego England got drunk and cast a spell, he, himself, and various of the other countries had suddenly appeared in an opposite dimension. A place where everything was much more bright and cheerful. The countries in this world were quite different than the men and woman he had grown up knowing. Take his alter-ego self for example. Arthur, him self, always had a smile on his face; even if he was mad at someone. He loved to bake sweets and coddled his former colony, America. He never sweared and had a taste for putting posion in his food. England, though, was a cranky man who never really smiled and was always in what seemed to be a foul mood. He was always yelling at various other countries; mostly France, America and sometimes Canada because he mistook him for his younger brother, America. He seemed to fixated on bad words, as they made an appearence in his sentences quite frequently.

After his fellow countries had appeared in this world, England, Norway and Romania had been trying to find a way for them to get back to their dimension. With no headway unfortunatly.

Arthur sighed again and rested his cheek on his hand. He took a glance at Iggy; he had taken a liking to calling him that after he heard the blonde America refer to him with it on more than one occasion. His massive eyebrows were furrowed again with a deep blush on his face as he yelled at France, who was smiling and holding his hand. He couldn't hear France, but he assumed it was sweet words to win the British man watched as England grumbled, but let France put an arm around him and pull him closer; France chuckling at England's 'Tsundere attitude,' as he had heard Japan call it once, mentioning it to Hungary.

Arthur blinked and watched as France pulled England closer, and kissed him softly on the lips; with England blushing all the while, but not arguing. Arthur let out a sigh, looking down at his freckled hands with sadness. Francis never held him, nor would whisper sweet nothings in his ear like that. He was lucky if he got away without Francis sticking his lit cigarette in his eye.

He looked up to his right out the corner of his eye to look at Francis, who was quietly chatting away with Matthew in French. A lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth like always. He looked back down and heaved a small sigh of sadness. He simply sat there with a depressed look on his face, as the thoughts floated around in his head to match. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't see Francis pause in his conversation with Matthew and take a look down at the small Brit. Francis rolled his eyes softly and gave Matthew a nod to go find Alfred.

Matthew gave a small grunt and went to go find his little red-headed American.

Arthur continued to stare down at his hands as the contries continued to argue or chat with each other, not getting a lick of work then he jerked as he felt a rough and calloused hand slip into his small and petite one; gripping it firmly, yet, gently. Arthur blushed a dark red, and smiled softly as he gave the hand in his a tight squeeze.

Francis looked over to the side and gave a rare smile and threaded his fingers through Arthurs. They both looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, giving each other a soft smile as they went back to talking to other countries. They continued with the chit-chat, filling the room with all the different topics; their hands tenderly held all the while.

Ale: ...wow...Now I normally don't like FrUk, but I made an allowence just this once because of beeks rendition of the 2p relationship of this pairing. It gave me the butterflies as I've never done something this fluffy before. But I hope you like this and review as it helps me with my self esteem...not that I really have any. Hehe...But here's the link to the orginal comic that beek made. I hope you like her drawings as well as I do.

post/27039874645/im-sorry-for-the-stupid-wordless-comic-youre


End file.
